1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that securely holds a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical connectors for holding Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards comprise an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a metal shell and a detecting assembly. The terminals are mounted on the insulative housing. The metal shell covers the insulative housing and defines a card space between the insulative housing and the metal shell and having an opening. The detecting assembly is mounted in the insulative housing adjacent to or away from the opening of the space. When a SIM card is mounted in the card space, the terminals abut resiliently against and electrically connect to the SIM card. To acquire stable signal transmission, sufficient resilience of the terminals is needed so that the manufacturing cost of the terminals is high. Furthermore, the resilience of the terminals lowers after a long period that the SIM card tightly abuts the terminals so that signal transmission failure easily happens between the SIM card and the electrical connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.